fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PriHeaPC13
Catch the Moment! Metamorphosis of a New Hero! '(瞬間をキャッチ！ 新しいヒーローの変身！''Shunkan o Kyatchi! Atarashī Hīrō no Henshin!) is the fourteenth episode of Prism Hearts Precure . It mostly serves as a short epilogue of the previous Grand Flower Festival arc as well as transition into the Mirage arc Summary As the school winds down after the Grand Flower Festival, Maya Sanagi decided to take this time to water the flowers at the school's roof garden. However, she comes across a mysteriously injured spider fairy... Major Events *The Cure March Prism Card is obtained *This episode marks the debut of Kumonoso and Maya's family (father Yusuke, mother Miyuki) *Maya becomes Cure Papillon and uses Butterfly Spike for the first time *Trauuma and Karasu Tengu are revived by Dark Onibi near the end Plot As the town begins to take down the decorations for the Grand Flower Festival, Aya felt bummed out that the competition was cancelled due to the monster attack. Hikari however, was glad that she entered and that she was glad that the two had fun during the contest. Unfortunately for them however, Kasumi was not pleased with the results since no-one won the contest. After the girl told Hikari to watch herself, Ayumi then pondered on how Mio was able to get a hold of some Dark Matter energy in the first place. None of the Cures had any answer to the question since whenever a Dark Matter monster is purified, the used energy dissipated. After some time, Jou decided to drop the subject for the moment since it was a long day for them and that they should head home and rest up. The next day, Ayumi was on the roof contemplating where her Prism Card was. So far, they were able to find the Prism Cards for many of her fellow Cures, but not hers. From there, she noticed Maya enter the roof with a watering can in hand. As she watched the girl water the plants, Ayumi could not help but notice how lonely she was. Wanting to strike a conversation, Ayumi walked up to the girl and greeted her. This frightened Maya as she almost dropped her watering can, but she greeted the former Cure Echo. Ayumi then asked her what she was doing watering the plants. Timidly, Maya explained that it helps her cope with the fear she felt after a building came down on her during Darkest Day. She said that after the Precure saved her, she never recovered from the trauma and often receded into herself day by day. The only reason why she was still the person she was today is mostly because she found a small hobby in caring for the plants on the school roof. Ayumi soon left the school roof as Maya continued to water the plants. After she put down the watering can however, she noticed a dying spider fairy among the flowers and quickly took it home. When the fairy woke up, she asked the young girl where she was. Maya soon said that they were in her house where her parents were, explaining that after she took her home she quickly used the medical kit in her room to help alleviate the injuries that the fairy had. The fairy soon thanked her as the the young girl introduced herself. However when Maya asked for the fairy's name, she admitted that she could not remember it nor how she ended up in the flower bed. All she knew was that she had to get two items away from someone. When she asked what they were, the fairy showed her the Cure March and Cure Papillon Prism Cards. This gave Maya the idea to try and ask Aya about it since she was a huge Precure fangirl. When she told this to the fairy, she was happy to hear the news before realizing that she needed a name for now. Maya suggested the name Kumonoso due to her being a spider, which made the fairy very happy. So much so that quickly raised her voice as she thanked Maya. This caught the attention of her parents as Maya scrambled to hide the fairy, eventually putting her in the closet. When her parents Yusuke and Miyuki asked her what happened, she tried to divert their attention away from the closet by mentioning that she made a new friend in Ayumi. The two were worried since this was the first positive interaction she had ever since Darkest Day. Maya however reassured them that Ayumi was a good person, which relieved the two of their fears for now. After they left, Maya then sneaked Kumonoso into class where she asked Aya if she could meet with her during lunch. The Precure fangirl agreed only if her friends were with them, stating that she can trust them. Later on, Maya soon revealed Kumonoso to the team as EnEn, Gureru, Kuroro, and Yumeta appeared to greet the spider fairy. However this frightened Maya as she almost fainted at the sight of the other fairies, had it not been for Ayumi telling her to calm down After the initial shock, Maya soon realized that Aya, Sakura, Jou, and Hikari were all Precure with Ayumi being one of the Cures involved in Darkest Day. She then asked her and the others if there was a Precure team that had someone like Kumonoso, but they did not know. Maya then thanked them for at least trying to help her with finding out where Kumonoso came from, but before Aya could respond; Bottom had arrived alongside a Dark Matter monster based on the Kowaina that Nozomi and her team faced off against, forcing the girls to transform into their Precure identities to combat the monster. When Aya demanded to know why Bottom was there, the general said that he was there to destroy one of the special Prism Cards that Dark Onibi had theorized what gave rise to the new Precure. Ayumi then realized who he was after and quickly grabbed Maya and ran. This did not go unnoticed by the general as he gave chase with the Dark Matter monster keeping the other Cures at bay. The three were able to escape into a nearby alley where Bottom demanded for Maya to turn herself in. Maya however harshly declined as Bottom tried to charge at the girl. Ayumi put a stop to that by pushing a nearby dumpster into the fishman, which infuriated him further before going after the former Cure Echo herself. Not wanting to see her new friend get hurt, Maya leaped in front of Ayumi in an attempt to protect her, which caused the Cure Papillon Prism Card to react and transform Kumonoso into a Prism Changer. This gave Maya enough courage for her to transform into Cure Papillon and battle against Bottom, performing a Prism Change into Cure March and then into Cure Moonlight before knocking the monster away with the Butterfly Spike. Meanwhile, the Cures had transformed into the Cure Peace, Cure Milky, Cure Blossom, and Cure Flora before defeating the monster with the Peace Thunder, Milky Shock, Pink Forte Wave, and Floral Touriblion respectively. After which, the group regrouped as they saw Maya and Ayumi talking. Ayumi then introduced the group to their newest team mate as Maya showed them Kumonoso's Prism Changer form. Back in Dark Onibi's laboratory, he had just finished using the Dark Matter to revive two possible generals to their cause. Characters '''Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon 'Mascots' *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Kumonoso 'Villains' *Bottom *Dark Matter *Asteroids *Trauuma *Karasu Tengu 'Secondary Characters' *Sakagami Ayumi *Ayamu Kasumi *Ota Kudai *Sanagi Yusuke *Sanagi Miyuki Prism Changes *Prism Changes in Catch the Moment! Metamorphosis of a New Hero! **Cure Light - Cure Blossom **Cure Splash - Cure Milky **Cure Noble - Cure Flora **Cure Trinity - Cure Peace **Cure Papillon - Cure March, Cure Moonlight *Both pair-up Prism Changes share a common element **Cure Peace and Cure Milky - both utilize electricity in their purification attack **Cure Flora and Cure Blossom - both have flowers as their main motif *Conversely, all the Prism Changes done by Cure Papillon are both related to butterflies **Cure March - Makes reference to the 'butterfly effect' where a butterfly flapping it's wings causes a disaster somewhere else, in this case a wind storm. **Cure Moonlight - While initially unrelated, it could be a musical reference to Jimmy Hendrix's Little Wing, which references both butterflies and moonbeams; the motifs for Cure Papillon and Cure Moonlight Trivia *This is the first non-tribute episode to feature the debut of a Cure since the first two episodes Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers